This invention relates to an improved lens cap threadedly mountable in the lens opening of a camera for protecting the lens of the camera when the camera is not in use and employing a lens cap which is pivotally mounted for movement between lens covering and lens exposing positions by a lever extending outside of the outer periphery of the cap which is spring biased to hold the cap open when moved beyond a predetermined position in one direction and spring biased to hold the cap closed when moved beyond said predetermined position in another direction.